Aishiteru
by Black Rose Takamari
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in high school. Naruto loves Sasuke... But Sasuke has a girlfriend.... What happens when Naruto's life is in Sasuke's hands? Yaoi alert. Don't like don't read. Rated T for now. Rated T for language....


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back and this is my very first ever written yaoi fan fic! Anyways, I would like some constructive criticis please. And if there are any spelling errors please disregard them.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters don't belong to me... And never will. I don't own Romeo and Juliet.  
**

**Note: The play I'm using is Romeo and Juliet but I changed it cuz I don't know the whole play.**

**Sasori: Now the moment Sasuke and I told you about! Sasuke isn't here cuz he's backstage!**

* * *

Naruto POV

I watched my Raven haired beauty walk the streets of Konoha on his way to Konoha high or as we know it KHS. He's a bit pale but his black eyes and raven-colored hair contrast it a lot.

He's a beauty and I long for his attention. I want him to be mine, but he's not... and will never be. Because he has a girlfriend... And probably isn't gay as the day is long.

Hi my name is Naruto. I'm sixteen, I'm gay and I am damn well proud of it! I'm in love with the super smexy, super taken, football superstar Quarterback at KHS. Did you know that our mascot is the fighting Ninja? It sounds sooooo gay!!!

Anyways, I'm in love with him... but he's has the way obvious girlfriend that any quarterback would have... The head of the cheer squad, and the ultra-preppy... Sakura Haruno.

Today, Prof. Hatake, our English teacher, assigned to us a scene from the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. Well actually its re-written by some girl by the name of Rose. The play we have to do is called Ryou and Sakura. Great huh? Well... Sakura is gonna flip when she finds out that me... Naruto has to do a skit with her precious Sasuke...

Flashback

"Naruto, Sasuke... Ryou and Sakura Scene 3" Prof. Hatake said. "What?????" Sasuke yells. I stay quiet. "I can't do that play... I have a flipping girlfriend!!! And thats the scene where Ryou and Sakura kiss!" He adds. He looks over at me and scowls at me for not saying anything. "What's up with you. Why arent you fight back, half-breed?" He says venom in his voice. "Aren't you upset to? Or are you a little fag?" He said.

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah. I'm a 'fag'. Scared that my fagness will rub off on you?" He scowled and said "No but don't get any ideas to like rape me or something.

I laugh... Not one of those really big laughs because if I did then well the school with know that I'm insane... It was more of a giggle then a laugh. "Ha! Like I would ever like you!" I said back. I'm slowly breaking my own heart and my smile falters a bit but I don't think anyone but Gaara, my best friend, noticed. Gaara, who sits next to me gives me his 'we are gonna talk about this later and you better not cut later' look.You see... I'm what you people would call emo. And in being emo I cut... you people should already know this by now so I'll get back to the story. I nod and give him my 'So what if I feel like cutting tonight' smile and sit back down and take out my notebook.

kcabhsalF

Anyways, now I'm at my... well its really mine and Gaara's appartment... waiting for Sasuke to get here to practice.

"Don't start cutting again." Gaara says. "Why" I say looking at him with a smirk. "You don't want him to see correct?" He replies swiftly. "Plus that dress you have to wear is sleeveless." I smile... Yea I'm stupid enough to cut on my arms. I don't cut there anymore I cut on my legs...Which reminds me...If he gets here tell him I'll be out in a moment.

"Do what you like... Just don't get caught again... Prof. Iruka is gonna kill you and probably send you to rehab if you start to cut again..." He tells me as I walk by him. I know that... Professor Iruka caught me once before when I was cutting in the school bathroom... I don't cut at school anymore... So I don't really care.

"I walked into the bathroom and take out my razor from the cubboard andlift up my shorts and inscribe the word "LIFE" on my leg. I hear the doorbell ring so I quickly clean the razor and my cut and bandage the cut. I walk out to find that Sasuke was in one of the chairs and Gaara sat across from him.

Gaara must have seen the wet spot on my shorts where I cut and says "Come Naruto... That bandage isnt going to hold." Sasuke must have seen me limping because he says "What happened to you" I stare at him and shrug and say "Nothing that concerns you"

I look back and find that Gaara had gone into the bathroom already so I say over my shoulder. "Hold on I'll be right back.

As I sit down Sasuke walks up to the door and leans on the frame. He must not have gotten the message when I said 'hold on'

"What the hell happened to your leg" He asks. I ignore him and hear Gaara growl slightly at how much I cut. Sasuke looks at me the desides that Gaara bandaging me back is soo much more intresting then talking to me.. "Done...:"Gaara says and gets up and throws the trash away and leaves. I leave the bathroom after him with Sasuke on my tai.

When we get to the living room, Sasuke talks. "So are you gonna tell me what happened to your leg or not?" He says. I shake my head and say "No..." He shrugs and motions toward where Gaara went. "He your boyfriend?" I laugh and say "No he's my roommate and big brother." as I take out my script.

He soon follows suit. "Where should we start?" I ask. "The part thats a few lines before the kiss. We need to rehearse this part the most... cuz I am not gonna kiss you. So we gotta fake it." He says.

_"Are you there, my dear sweet Ryou?" "I am here, Sakura." "My love is your love true?" "Yes I love you oh sooo dearly." "I love you!" "As do I..." _And as we lean in to kiss... well fake kiss, his phone rings. I back away silently and walk into my room and take out my journal.

About an hour later, he walks into my room and looks around wide-eyed. "Why so dark?" He asks. I sater at him for a moment and close my journal and put it away.

"Why not?" I finally say after a few minutes. "hmmmm I guess from what Kiba and Neji say. It doesn't seem like you would be the one to have a black room. "Hmmmm I guess so but my room is black... get over it." I reply. What he said next surprised me. "You don't look gay either" He says.

I just laugh and I mean I laughed hard... He stares at me bewildered. My laugh becomes a hysterical laugh. Gaara, who was in the other room must have heard because he bursted in and gave me a hug and rocked me until I stopped the he let go to go get the door. I grab my water bottle and take a sip of water. "What was that?" Sasuke asked. I stare at him and then continued to drip my water again.

"Here's your dress Naruto." Gaara says as he walked in and put it on my bed.. Sasuke must not have noticed my bed cuz he his eyes went big. Gaara opened the bag and took out a blue and black dress. I smile. "Perfect Gaara... I don't have to go get it exchanged at the store..." I say. I get up and take off my shirt and put on the dress. And looked in the mirror.

When I turned around I saw Sasuke gaping at me. "What? Never seen a guy in drag before?" I ask.. He comes back to reality and says. "No I just never seen so many scars before." I turn my back to the mirror and look back at my image. Then I started to laugh and Gaara came over and says "Not a word to anyone.. If you let it slip... I'll personally go and kill you."He says to Sasuke as he rocks me again.

Sasuke then asks "What am I not telling anyone about?" "The scars on Naruto's back. Naruto has a rep you know... wait no you wouldn't know... You weren't here for the ninth grade. I finally stop laugh and say "Do the scares say anything?" Gaara sighs and looks away.

"I LOVE YOU?" he says. "Ha yea that's was a while ago." I reply. I had actually gotten that when he first came. "Do you have any other scars?" He asks. "Hmmmm" Gaara desides to but in at that moment "You have no idea" He says. I think Gaara scared him cuz when I walked towards him he backed away. I look at him "Got a problem that I cut to stay happy?" I say to him. He looks over at me surprised. "Scared I'm gonna break if you touch me?" I ask him.

"Do what you want with your life." He says coldly. My smile falls and I say, "Fine I would... I mean will... It's not like anyone cares... Well except Gaara..." I must have surprised him again cuz he looks over at me wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke says to me. I laugh. "Do you really think anyone would care what happens to a person who the _Lord_ Sasuke calls a half-breed?" I reply... "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks again. "His life...

* * *

**Me: Cliffhangerish... well anyways... Find out what happened in Naruto's life in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Why am I always the one to be emo... Well not all the time.. I have read a few that had Sasuke emo!**

**Sasuke: ... What the hell? **

**Me: ummmm yea... -backs away slowly-**

**Sasori: Please R&R. The more you do the faster the chapters come! **

**Me: Yup+**

**Sasuke: ... what is going on with my Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: What did you just call me?**

**Sasuke: O.o nothin...**

**Naruto: Why the hell am I in drag...**

**Me: Why the hell not?**

**Sasori and Sasuke: Please R&R so that we can split these two up... **


End file.
